Super DanganRonpa Bros of Despair
by dreamteamer59
Summary: Living in a school being overruled by a monochromic bear who's addiction of despair is bad. But getting warped into a video game is worse! For Naegi. Naegi plays a video game, but ends up getting warped into the Video Game world. Join Naegi and his friends, Hinata, Nanami, Fujisaki and their new friend Kirby as they travel the Video Game world to find an exit and back to Japan!
1. It All Happened Because of ONE Game

**Super DanganRonpa 3D World: The Nintendo Adventure in Hope's Peak Academy**

Before reading. Note: I DO NOT own DanganRonpa and their characters. They are owned by Spike Chunsoft. And I DO NOT own Nintendo and their characters, games, and worlds. But I DO own the story. It might be a bad story, or a good story. I really don't know. Read it if you like.

**Chapter 1: It All Happened Because of ONE Game**

"Such a pain…" I say as I walked out of the gymnasium. It's not easy living in a school with 32 other students as we're under control of an evil monochromic bear named "Monokuma." Meh… I'm used to it anyways. Oh yeah! Forgot to introduce myself; I'm Makoto Naegi, a student of Hope's Peak Academy. I'm known as the **Super High School Level Luckster,** although I've never had that much luck during the "school year."

I was resting in my room, feeling exhausted; I didn't feel like getting out of my bed at all. After a few more hours, someone rang the doorbell.

"E-excuse me, Naegi-kun…It's me, Fujisaki." I walked out of my bed and opened the door; I see Fujisaki-san holding a large package and a smaller package on top.

"Oh…what is it?"

"Monokuma got these packages and it was addressed from "?" for you. He told me to deliver them to you." Fujisaki handed me the packages. I wonder what's in these packages. Maybe it's a gift, or maybe it's some kind of bomb that was from Monokuma. I open the packages, and I was completely shocked of what was inside: A **Wii U console **and a game called **Nintendo Legends. **This…was not what I had in mind.

"W-what is this?" I was quite confused. This shouldn't be for me! This should be for Yamada-kun or Nanami-san! I mean, seriously! I only play a few games! But come on! As I was worrying, I saw Fujisaki with a confused look.

"A-are you okay? You're looking pale." I shake my head.

"N-n-no! No! It's nothing! Thank you for the packages."

"It's no problem. Good night Naegi-kun."

"Good night, Fujisaki-san." Fujisaki walks back to his room; after he did I looked at the game console and the video game.

"This…is not for me." I say to myself. Maybe I should just give this back to Monokuma and tell him to return the package to the one who sent the packages.

I was stuck in my room, thinking and thinking. But then I noticed a large television in my room.

"W-WHAT'S A TV DOING IN MY ROOM!?"

*Ding-Dong Ding-Dong*

The school bell rings and Monokuma appears on the small computer screen that's near my bed.

"_Um. This is a message from Hope's Peak Academy Head Master. As you can see in your rooms, I managed to install large-screen TV's. You can finally watch your favourite television shows or play your little video games." _

He must be doing some kind of trick on us or something, but now that you've think about it, I've always wanted a television in my room.

"_It's now 10:00 p.m. We have now entered Night Time. Good Night Everybody! Sleep "Safe!" Upupupu!"_

I was glad that Monokuma stopped talking; I can't handle all this school craziness. First it was trying to kill one of our friends to escape the school, and now I have this stuff that's been delivered from no one!

…

…

…

Well, I can't just sit down and do nothing; maybe I should just sleep. But as I climbed up onto my bed, I looked back at the game console and the game.

"A Wii U and Nintendo Legends. Huh." Should I try it? I couldn't, since there was a surveillance camera in my room; I can tell Monokuma is looking at me right now. But then again, one try couldn't hurt.

So I decided to set up the Wii U and inserted the game disc. I turned on the TV and started up the console. The screen turns white, and then there a text box appeared on the screen.

Confirm Nickname.

"A nickname? Hmm… how about HopefulLuck72?" I type it down on the Game Pad.

Is your Nickname "HopefulLuck72?"

*Presses Yes*

After a while, the game screen then shows me a variety of Apps and Games I could play. The Nintendo Legends game logo appears on the top-left corner of the screen, it even appeared on the Game Pad. I tap on it and then the screen shows me a picture of a series of video game characters from Nintendo. I noticed a few characters that I'm familiar with. I'm actually beginning to enjoy this!

The screen displays the title screen with colorful font and amazing graphics, just like every other game. So I pressed the A button, started a New File, and started the game. A cut scene began before the playing-the-game part started. The cut scene started and the narrator began to spoke.

In the wonderful world of The Mushroom Kingdom, there lived a beloved Princess named Princess Peach. She was the ruler of The Mushroom Kingdom and the Mushroom people. Her leadership and power lead her of becoming the princess of the Kingdom. The citizens loved her. She also had great friends from other worlds, such as Zebes and Hyrule. The Kingdom was at peace…

Or so they thoug-

The screen started to fuzz up and mess up the game. Was this supposed to happen? Maybe there were some scratches on the disc or the game console just short circuited, but I don't think that was the case (due to the fact that the game and console looked brand-new).

"Hey! HEY!" I knocked on the TV screen repeatedly.

"What's going on? What happened!?" The screen started to form back the cut scene, but it was still lagging and the cut scene looked like some distorted painting! The cut scene continued on, but the narrator sounded different, really different.

B-BU-U-U-UT SO-O-O-OME-TH-H-HING WAS N-NOT R-I-I-IGHT

It sounded like some kind of deep-pitched man with a messed up voice. The voice kept lagging but continued to speak.

A K-K-KOOP-PA-PA-PA KOOPA KING NAM-MED B-B-BOWSER TH-TH-THREATENED THE KINGD-DOM AND K-KINDNAP-PP-ED THE P-P-P-PRINC-CESS. T-THE K-KINGD-DOM IS IN-N-N PER-R-RIL

Although the narrators' voice was fuzzed, I managed to understand a word he just said.

"A Koopa King named **Bowser** threatened the kingdom and kidnapped the princess. The Kingdom is in peril." I understand the plot right now. But with the lagged narration, something's not right here. This was NOT supposed to happen.

"I better go to Fujisaki-sans' room and ask him to fix it." I stand up and walk towards the door. But before I can take another step, the narrator spoke up, but now sounded like a growling monster, with an angry attitude.

DON'T. MOVE. ONE. BIT.

I turned around to look back at the TV, but the only thing I saw was a face of a Dinosaur-Turtle Hybrid, with its' mouth fuming with flames.

YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE…**-**

The monstrous hybrid pops out of the screen. I fall back, crawling towards a corner. I managed to take a closer look at the creature: large scaled body, green spiked shell on its' back, black wristbands with spikes, and the face of a Dinosaur-Turtle hybrid.

"**B-B-B-Bowser**?!" How did he get out! He's just an ordinary video game villain! This can't be real! Is this an illusion? A hologram? Or is it just Monokumas' goddamn jokes!? What the hell should I do!?

Bowser reaches his hand towards me. I grab the nearby golden Kanata replica and swung it around.

"STAY BACK! DON'T TAKE ANOTHER GODDAMN STEP!" I hold out the decoy sword, with a (fake) courageous look on my face. Bowser raised his shoulders and let out a breath of fire; it melts the sword and burns up the other furniture in my room.

"…Oh…shit…"

Bowser grabs me with his large hands and prepares to jump back into the TV screen. But before he can manage to jump back in, Hajime Hinata, Chiaki Nanami, and Chihiro Fujisaki breaks down the door and saw me getting kidnapped by Bowser.

"NAEGI!" Fujisaki-san grabs Bowsers' hand and tries to open it. Hinata-kun and Nanami-san grabs hold of Bowsers' spiky tail. As the three of my friends punch and kick Bowser, he lets out a loud laugh.

"BWAHAHAHA! This'll be fun!" Bowser runs towards the TV, the four of us screamed with all our breath. And then, Bowser jumped and we all got pulled right into the television.

And I thought living in a school with 32 students and being overruled by an evil bear was hard enough. But now, my life is a complete mess now that we've jumped inside the TV. My mind shaking, my body feels boneless, I see a flash of rainbow and neon colors, as if we were in some kind of wormhole. I start to feel tired; I began to close my eyes. I guess my life IS a complete mess.

I couldn't do anything, nothing at all. The only thing I can do right now is close my eyes and wish for this nightmare to end.


	2. Here Comes The Warrior!

**Chapter 2: Here Comes The Warrior!**

"…Hello…? A…are you…kay?" I can hear a faint voice, but I can't make out the words.

"S…ay something...!" What are you saying? I can't understand a word! Well, that would be my fault. I must've blacked out when Bowser grabbed my body. I still can't understand what this person is saying though.

"H…hey! Wake…up!" And then I felt a slap on my face; a hard slap to be exact. This person must be very worried about me. I tried to get up, but the slapping still continues.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" And when I managed to receive a lot of pain, I finally got up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" I woke up startled, but to my surprise, I saw a small pink puffball wearing red shoes with a worried look on its face.

"Poyo…are you okay? Are you hurt?" It said in hesitation. Great, now my life's gotten weirder by the minute. I try to speak up to the puffball, but something stopped me from doing so; a cramp on my stomach, it must've been Bowsers' hand. Man, I guess that guy has a really good grip. I wrapped my hands around my belly as I groan a few times.

"Oh! You ARE hurt! Don't worry! I'll take you to the castle!" The pink puffball carried me on its back and brought me to a nearby town. But then I started to feel tired. Oh no, not again. I blacked out once, but the second time? Seriously? Well, I did get hurt after all, so I guess I little rest can't hurt. I went back to sleep, hoping that this "dream" I'm having would stop.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry Kirby, I sure he's going to be just fine." I can hear faint voices. Wow, Déjà vu. I wake up and I see the pink puff siding with another puffball. Only, it wasn't pink; it was orange with a peach-colored face wearing a blue bandana holding a large spear. What now…

"W-what's going on?" I woke up, sounding tired as usual.

"Oh! You're awake!"

"See? I told you he was going to be just fine!"

I was kind of glad that the pink puffball brought me to this place to heal my wounds. Now, I just need to find out what "this place" is. So I try to speak to them as I stood up from the bed I was lying down on.

"Where…am I?"

The pink puffball looked at me with an adorable look on its face.

"Oh! You're in **Castle Dedede**! I brought you here to make you feel better!"

"Yeah. Once he brought you here, you were out cold. We had to wrap your body with a few bandages. You were covered with bruises."

"You did pretty weird things while you were out." Wait…what? What is he talking about? What did I do?

"Yeah. It was creepy. Whenever I touched your tummy, you make these weird noises like **"ugh…"** or **"ahhh…".** It sounded strange. Are you going through **puberty or something**?" The other puffball slapped the pink one.

(Slap) "Kirby. Stop it. You can plainly see he's a grown kid." I chuckled after the pink creature said something like that. I did sound funny.

"Oh! We forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm **Kirby**! Hiiiiii~!" The pink puffball said as he waves his little pink arms over its head.

"And I'm **Waddle Dee**. Nice to meet you." The orange creature says as he spins around the spear, like some kind of baton twirler.

"I'm **Makoto Naegi**. Thanks for bringing me here." I bow down politely. But Kirby comes up to me and quickly shakes my hands.

"No problem!"

Okay. Time to get back on topic; I need to find out how I got here in the first place. What happened to **Bowser**? What happened to **Hinata, Nanami, and Fujisaki**? It looks like Kirby and Waddle Dee might know the answer to the situation I'm in right now. I started to speak up.

"Hey, guys. How did I get here?" I ask. Kirby stares at me with a confused look on his face.

"I brought you here, of course!" I guess Kirby didn't understand the question quite properly, so I ask the question again, specifically.

"No no. I mean, how did I here? In this place, this world, or whatever. How did I end up here?"

"Oh. That. Well, you see. I saw you in the hands of Bowser, **the Koopa King**." He knows! He knows who Bowser is! Maybe he might know where my other friends are!

"You know Bowser!? Okay! Okay-" But before I can speak again, something got my attention. "Wait. You saw me in Bowser's hand?" Kirby nods his head.

"Yep. Bowser jumped out of a glowing rainbow portal in the sky. He was holding you on his hand, with three other people on him as well." I ran up to Kirby and grabbed him.

"Did the three people you saw happen to be two boys and-"Oh. Wait. I don't think Kirby knows about **Fujisaki's secret yet, or Fujisaki himself**. I start again. "Did the three people you saw happen to be **TWO GIRLS and a boy**?" Kirby nods his head again.

"Yessir. I managed to get you out of Bowser's grasp by throwing a bomb at him. He let go of you, but the other three…they weren't so lucky." When he said that, I froze in fear.

"What happened to them!? **WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!?**" I shook Kirby back and forth as I continued shouting "What happened to them", I want to know! Waddle Dee grabs his spear and bangs it on the ground.

"Naegi! Stop it! Kirby will tell you."

"Yeah! I was! You don't have to shake me like that! Remember! **Violence is not the answer!**" Yeah…but where I'm from, violence has gotten into everyone's mind (Well DUH! Of course, they're enslaved in a school and they have to kill each other in order to escape!).

"Okay then. As I managed to save you from Bowser, he grabbed the other three. He escaped in his flying **Clown Car**, holding those people captive and bringing them back to his castle. Why? Do you know them?" I began to sweat, my face turned blue and my eyes started to widen. Waddle Dee noticed the emotional breakdown I'm in.

"What's wrong?"

"…Those people were my friends…" Kirby and Waddle Dee were shocked.

"They were your friends!? Well that can't be good! That isn't good! That's UNDENIABLYUNACCEPTABLYNOTRIGHT good!"

"Bowser has kidnapped a princess before! But kidnapping friends for no reason?! We've got to save them somehow!"

"How on earth are we supposed to reach **Bowser's Castle!?**" I shouted.

"And that's why I always carry a map with me!" Kirby proclaims. He opens his mouth, reaches inside and pulls out a wet, grimy old roll of paper. Who in the world keeps their belongings **in their mouth!?**

"That's…kind of gross."

"Don't worry Naegi. You'll understand in a few chapters or so." Wait. What "chapters"?

"Shh! Kirby!"

"Yeah Waddle Dee?"

"Don't start breaking the fourth wall! It's not time for that right now."

"Oh! Sorry." As I watch the two chat with each other, I open the map. The map…looks just like a usual **Video Game World Map**. Of course, I'm **IN** the game anyways.

I look at the map; there are **15 worlds **to go to. Whoa, **fifteen worlds? **Now that's a lot of worlds to travel to! Kirby and Waddle Dee stand beside me to take a look at the map.

"Okay! We gotta go here first!" Waddle Dee points down to a little island with a caption above it.

**World 1: Green Grass Fields**

Cool name for a world though.

"So we gotta go to Green Grass Fields first, and then after 13 more worlds, we reach the **final world: Bowser's Magma Castle!**" Kirby sounded very excited when we said that. Possibly because he's a video game character, I'm sure he's been through a bunch of crazy stuff. Kirby wraps up the map and puts it back in his mouth. I was in complete disgust.

"That's pretty gross."

"Don't worry Naegi. You'll learn. You'll learn."

Waddle Dee packs up his backpack with supplies, and Kirby packs up his backpack with a ton of food. Well, he's Kirby. There's nothing I can do to stop **him**!

As the castle doors open, we were ready. It's time to get back my friends. Maybe trying to find a way back to **Hope's Peak Academy** can wait for a while, and besides, going on crazy adventures in a video game is WAY better than **staying-in-captivity-and-to-escape-we-have-to-kill-each-other-because-a-monochromic-bear-won't-let-us-leave-the-school** anyways! But I'm going to miss my friends back at school though. Wait. What am I doing standing around here for? I've got friends to save! We jump out shouting with excitement! The adventure has begun! Don't worry you guys, I'll save you!

**Naegi: **Maybe going to back to Hope's Peak Academy can wait.

**Kirby: **What are you talking about?

**Naegi: **You see, I forgot to tell you that I don't belong here!

**Kirby: **You don't? Then where do you live?

**Naegi: **Well, I live somewhere in Japan.

**Kirby: **What's "Japon"?

**Naegi: **It's "Japan".

**Kirby: **Don't worry Naegi! Once we save your friends! We'll find a way to get you back to "Japon"!

**Naegi: "**Japan".

**Kirby: **Sorry.

**Waddle Dee: **C'mon guys! Let's go!

* * *

**Later at Bowser's Castle…**

**Bowser: **ARGH!

**Kamek: **D-don't worry, your Koopfulness! I'm sure you'll get that boy back again!

**Bowser: **It's not that! It's those pesky teens ruining MY CASTLE!

(Crash! Boom! Bang!)

**Kamek: **Wait right here your Heartyness. (Walks to the throne room)

**Hinata: **AUGH! THESE CANNNONS ARE CRAZY! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT!?

(Bullet Bill Blasters launch Bullet Bills at Hinata)

(Nanami kneels down beside a Goomba)

**Nanami: **Are you a Goomba?

**Goomba: **Yeah? What up?

**Nanami: **You're like the size of a basketball.

**Goomba: **I'm not THAT small!

…

…

**Nanami: **You're small.

**Goomba: **SHUT UP BITCH!

(Fujisaki gets his head stuck in a Piranha Plant)

**Fujisaki: **AHHH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!

**Kamek: **[Shouts] SILENCE YOU FOOLS!

(Everyone is in silence)

**Kamek: **You insolent little twits! You are just full of trouble!

(Nanami is seen hugging the Goomba)

**Goomba: **Get this girl away from me!

**Nanami: **Smally McSmallkins…

**Goomba: **GODDAMMIT!

(Kamek grabs Hinata, Nanami and Fujisaki and kicks them out of the castle)

**Kamek: **GET OUT!

(Shuts the door)

**Fujisaki: **What manners they have…

**Nanami: **Wait! Listen!

(The three listen behind the door and overhear Bowser and Kamek's conversation)

**Kamek: **I have rid of them sire.

**Bowser: **Good. Now to begin my plan in taking over JAPAN!

**Hinata: **[Whispering] What did he say?!

**Bowser: **Bwahahaha! Japan is finally free for the taking!

**Kamek: **But what does the boy have to do with your plan?

**Bowser: **He's pretty annoying. His user name sounds ridiculous too. Pfft. "**HopefulLuck72**".

**Kamek: **Well, better get prepared sir!

**Bowser: **Bwahaha! I can feel Japan in the palm on my hand!

(Bowser and Kamek leave the room)

**Fujisaki: **Oh no! What are we gonna do!?

**Nanami: **We've got to find Naegi-kun!

**Hinata: **C'mon! Let's go!

**Fujisaki and Nanami: **Right!

And so, Naegi, Kirby, and Waddle Dee are on their way to Bowser's Castle. And Hinata, Nanami, and Fujisaki are on their way to tell Naegi Bowser's plan on taking over Japan! What's going to happen? Tune in next time!

**To be continued…**


End file.
